


you could be loved if you wanted to

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: ain't no cure for love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940's, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we were the wars that formed canyons between chest bones, spent bullet to the heart<br/>we were sketching in foxholes saying “I hope I never forget the creases of your skin.”<br/>we were the price of freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could be loved if you wanted to

**i.** sweet boy with sunbeams in your hair and stormy ocean in blue eyes

you could touch the wind if you wanted to, you could be loved if you wanted to

you, with nails like talons, you with a locked door in your chest

it is you that he wants

 

 **ii.** and when you kissed him, he did not run so you punched him

he should’ve known better than to love broken things

and you - you are a splintering mirror in slow motion

tarnished reflection to violence, violence to fear 

you are wild animal turned tame for him -

claws retracted, lips parted, anger melting into something beautiful

you are _becoming_

  
  
**iii.** we were the end of the world taking a moment to catch its breath

we were cold coffee in the morning and cold feet at night

we were the shooting star’s last wish lit up like a christmas tree

we were the wars that formed canyons between chest bones, spent bullet to the heart

we were sketching in foxholes saying “I hope I never forget the creases of your skin.”

we were the price of freedom

  
  
**iv.** he once said falling was like flying only your feet never touch the ground

and I promised to be his soft landing

“I’ll turn these arms into wings when bloodstained feathers refuse to hold you,” I said

we didn’t know it then

we didn’t know it

and in the end it was _my_ feathers that were not enough  
  
****

**v.** his memories come in flashes - golden sunlight catching on skin

pencil on heavy paper - _scratch scratch scratch, erase_

but there's a question they can't answer

"how does it end?," he asks and I tell him we're holding the cards

it ends when we say it, when a black hole swallows the earth 

when two magnets meet in the middle and never let go

in the end we'll go out like shock waves from the force of this love

and they'll remember us like meteors remember the sweetness of the earth's kiss

he smiles and this - this is how it ends

"in a brilliant flash of light," I say

our lips meet and a million stars take their first breath


End file.
